


hot like coffee

by tobihoe (writeforthesoul)



Series: snapshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforthesoul/pseuds/tobihoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is an easily distracted photography major and Kageyama is the long-suffering barista</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot like coffee

**Author's Note:**

> so basically when i posted the first 'chapter' yesterday i was all "i'm going to split this into chapters so i don't overwhelm myself" but heyoo i put it all into one and it's a one shot now
> 
> EDIT: so i found a minor inconsistency with the next part of the series that i'm writing and changed it cause i needed to make sure the way yams and tsukki know each other is not told in this fic ;)

The universe hated him, Hinata decided.

It all started when he woke up - the sky considerably lighter than it should have been - freezing his ass off. He checked the time, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 7:53 AM the ugly, red glow told him. His brain ticked for about three more seconds, processing, before he registered just how late he was. Hinata shot out of bed like he had just been electrocuted, but the second his feet came into contact with the wood floor he leapt back onto his bed with an undignified squawk. 

Clapping his hand over his mouth, he stared at the pile of blankets on the bed across the room. After reassuring himself that his roommate hadn't woken up, Hinata tentatively put his toes down on the floor, and hissed when shivers ran up his body. 

Hinata's mind was too tired to deal with this right now, but he was fairly certain that the room's heater had broken throughout the night and that's why his feet were now feeling like blocks of ice. A tentative press of his hand to the baseboard confirmed his suspicions.

"Shit," he muttered, before casting another nervous glance at his roommate. Kenma was a notoriously light sleeper, and Hinata usually did his best to accommodate him, especially with all the weird hours Hinata operated at.

The massive lump of blankets that probably held Kenma didn't move aside from the soft rise and fall of breath. 

Once Hinata deemed it safe enough to move again, he threw on some jeans and a sweater, grabbed his jacket and his camera case, and was out the door.

-

Hinata was flipping through his photos on his camera's tiny display as he hurriedly pushed through the doors of The Sleepless Crow. His professor was expecting some preliminary photos before they got into the meat of their final portfolio of the fall semester - and Hinata still hadn't chosen which ones he wanted to submit. Not to mention, he still needed to develop them and wanted to beat the other students to the dark room.

"Morning Yachi," Hinata chirrupped, still focussed on his camera. "You would not believe the morning I've had! I woke up like an hour and a half late, my heater broke, my favourite jeans have a hole in them, I realized I left my camera in my dorm and had to run back and grab it. Can you believe that? I just grabbed the stupid case and didn't realize the camera wasn't in it until I was halfway here - ugh, just caffeinate me already. Please. Stop my misery. Yachi? You're being very qui-"

Hinata glanced away from his camera to see why his best friend wasn't chatting away with him like she normally would, only to be met with the bewildered stare of a stranger.

"You're not Yachi," Hinata said dumbly.

"No, I'm not," the stranger said, his brow furrowing in annoyance. "What can I get for-"

"Where is she?" Hinata interrupted. His best friend didn't say anything about taking time off. Was she sick? Did she get in trouble? Both were unlikely as Yachi had the immune system of a god and the temperance of an angel, but the day was already suspiciously shitty, so Hinata wouldn't put it past the universe to do this either.

The strange barista's frown deepened. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now can I take your order?"

Hinata glared at the barista, squinting up at him. Maybe this idiot had something to do with Yachi's disappearance.

"Yachi Hitoka! About yea tall, blonde, sparkly! Ring any bells?" Hinata said, rather aggressively, to the barista, whose frown turned into a downright glower.

"I know who you're talking about dumbass, I just don't know why you're talking about her. As far as I know, I'm the only one who's had this Sunday morning shift all semester!" 

Hinata blinked a couple times, slowly, as the mean barista's words sunk in. "Sunday... shift?"

"Yeah dumbass. Sunday."

"Like Sunday, as in, Sunday, still the weekend Sunday, where I could be sleeping in Sunday," Hinata processed slowly.

The barista gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh my god," Hinata whined, covering his reddening face with his palms. "The universe hates me," he whispered, mostly to himself.

"So, dumbass, can I get you anything?" the barista asked, rolling his eyes.

"Can I get a caramel macchiato with a double shot of espresso please?" Hinata whispered meekly. He needed it, he told himself. He deserved it.

An eyebrow shot up on the barista's face before he smoothed it away. Hinata glared at him, hoping he would get premature wrinkles. He wasn't entirely sure where this animosity was coming from - possibly the fact that the barista kept calling him dumbass. Or the fact that he kept frowning at him, and was being all judgemental about his order. Or the fact that the barista was taller than him.

Hinata handed over the change for the order and shuffled over to the bar stools at the side to wait. His eyes wandered as he took in his surroundings. The coffee shop was rustic, with wooden stools and tables. There were armchairs and coffee tables by the windowed storefront, along with some regular tables and chairs lined up by the counter. Hinata peeked around to the other side and was pleasantly surprised to see some more armchairs and couches by a fireplace in the back. The wall was exposed brick, and Hinata could see several photos hung on the wall, although they were too far away for him to make out the subjects. 

Slowly, Hinata's eyes wandered over to the barista making his drink. He was quite tall, Hinata mused, slim yet muscular. He watched the barista's shoulders move underneath his black shirt, and ran his eyes appreciatively down his arms. His hands were large and nimble fingered, and Hinata felt mesmerized, watching those hands put his coffee together. His fingers twitched reflexively as he imagined photographing those hands. To catch them in a split second of motion, and capture the delicate care they put into everything would be -

"Here's your coffee," the barista said, scowling at Hinata, who felt his face flush slightly. He was sure that he had zoned out whilst staring at the barista, and judging by the frown said barista was wearing, the judgement was correct.

Hinata smiled apologetically, and casually took a sip of his coffee.

The barista twitched a little, and grimaced at Hinata before going back to work, cleaning the instruments and counters. Hinata allowed his mind to wander again, his eyes tracing the barista's profile. Yes, Hinata decided, he wanted to photograph him.

\- 

As a general rule, Kageyama liked his Sunday morning shift. He was never hungover because he didn't go out on Saturdays (or at all, really, but who's counting), there were usually no customers until at least 9:30 (and no co-workers until 10:30, so he could have his peace and quiet), and it gave him a chance to catch up on some schoolwork (or sports magazines). 

That's probably why Kageyama was so irritated when that bumbling red-haired idiot burst into the shop and disrupted it all.

Kageyama's first problem with the customer was that he didn't even bother looking at him - he immediately just launched into a story, assuming he was talking to Yachi-san, one of Kageyama's coworkers. He was speaking so rapidly that Kageyama couldn't get a word in edgewise.

When the customer finally looked up and met Kageyama's eyes, he was struck by the second problem with him. The customer was hot.

He was short and small (Kageyama refused to think the word cute), with unruly, undercut, reddish-orange hair. His face was open and expressive; warm brown eyes were currently wide with shock as his cheeks tinged with pink. Kageyama definitely didn't have trouble swallowing when the customer's flush added lovely colour to his pale skin.

Kageyama's illusion of the customer was shattered after he opened his mouth.

"You're not Yachi," he said.

Kageyama resisted the urge to smack him. He thought it would be pretty clear that he was about as different looking from Yachi as you could get. "No, I'm not," he responded, trying to be polite. "What can I get for-"

"Where is she?" the customer interrupted. 

Kageyama frowned. He was not a patient person and this customer was using all of it. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now can I take your order?"

The customer's face flashed with irritation and distrust. "Yachi Hitoka! About yea tall, blonde, sparkly! Ring any bells?"

Kageyama's patience hit its limit. Professionalism and politeness be damned. This customer was clearly about as intelligent as a germ, therefore Kageyama deemed it appropriate to treat him like one.

"I know who you're talking about dumbass, I just don't know why you're talking about her. As far as I know, I'm the only one who's had this Sunday morning shift all semester!" he snapped. He glanced at the time on the register.

"Sunday... shift?"

"Yeah dumbass. Sunday," Kageyama responded. It was just past 8:30, meaning he still had 2 hours before Yamaguchi came in for work, and 4 hours until his shift was over. 

"Like Sunday, as in, Sunday, still the weekend Sunday, where I could be sleeping in Sunday," the customer muttered slowly. 

Kageyama couldn't believe his ears as the customer's intelligence went from germ down to brick.

"Oh my god... The universe hates me," he whimpered, eyes downcast.

Kageyama ignored his statement and rolled his eyes, definitely not hoping that the brick saw his exasperation. "So, dumbass, can I get you anything?"

"Can I get a caramel macchiato with a double shot of espresso please?" The brick asked, face redder than his hair. Kageyama allowed himself a moment of surprise (he was pretty sure that much caffeine would kill someone as small as the brick) before re-assuming indifference.

Kageyama processed the order as the customer went around to the side of the bar to wait for his coffee. He let out a little huff of air, ignoring the small twinge in between his eyes, which he was sure was the beginning of a headache. 

Four more hours.

It was going to be a long day.

\- 

Kageyama wasn't sneakily watching the red headed customer in between orders. He didn't notice the way he was shifting restlessly after sitting for a long time, or the way he picked at the crumbs that were all that remained on the plate. He definitely did not see the sharp look in the customer's eyes as he focused on his laptop, nor the way he would distantly glance at his camera and run his fingers over the shutter, his mind clearly a million miles away.

"You're staring again."

A voice jolted Kageyama from his reverie. He hurriedly shifted his eyes from the customer and they landed on his coworker, who was currently leaning up on the counter by the cash.

Kageyama frowned at Yamaguchi. "No I wasn't. I was just..." he faltered, unable to come up with an excuse fast enough.

Yamaguchi hid his smile behind his hand, eyes twinkling. "Just go talk to him. Hinata doesn't bite."

"Fine," Kageyama huffed.

He went over to the other end of the counter where the customer - Hinata - was sitting. Kageyama glared at him, trying to figure out what to say. Hinata unfortunately chose that moment to look up from his laptop. 

"Hey, can I get a - hey! What's with the sour face?"

Kageyama blushed, features softening for a split second before he resumed his scowl. "That's just my face," he muttered, glancing down.

"Well, Mr. Just-My-Face, can I get a coffee, cream and sugar please?"

Kageyama turned away and busied himself making the drink. Not that plain coffee needed a whole lot of effort but it was easier to focus on than the soft chuckles of Yamaguchi who had clearly been eavesdropping. Kageyama, for once, wished the shop was super busy so he wouldn't have to feel his coworker's eyes on his every movement.

"Kageyama," Kageyama said, bringing the coffee over to the side counter.

Hinata blinked up at him, trying to reel in his thoughts from whatever distant land they were currently residing. "Sorry?"

"My name's Kageyama," Kageyama said gruffly. "Not Mr. Just-My-Face." He tried to ignore the way the dumbass's eyes lit up, a grin spreading across his face.

"So you're Tsukishima's infamous roommate!" he said excitedly. "Man, I've always wanted to meet the guy who could drive Tsukishima crazy! I'm Hinata, by the way," he said offering Kageyama his hand.

"I know," Kageyama said, grabbing the proffered hand. And then mentally slapped himself.

"Oh?" Hinata said, smirking. "You already know my name?"

Kageyama blushed. "Yamaguchi mentioned it," he said, scowling. He flitted his eyes away from Hinata's intense look, and they fell down to where Hinata's small, warm hand was still clasped in his, forgotten. He choked slightly and let go of the hand like it electrocuted him, face burning. 

"Makes sense," Hinata said, cheeks also a little pink, but easily ignoring Kageyama's (more obvious) embarassment. "Funny how we know a lot of the same people, but we've never met before," he mused.

"I don't really get out a lot," Kageyama muttered, grateful for the distraction from Yamaguchi's gaze, which he could feel on his still flaming neck.

"Yeah but like, I come in here a lot, and I've never seen you before," Hinata said, hands moving to his camera.

"I normally take the shifts that no one else wants - opening, closing, weekends, that kind of stuff," Kageyama admitted. "How do you know Yamaguchi?"

Hinata opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Yamaguchi calling for Kageyama.

-

On his break, Kageyama went back over to Hinata, ignoring Yamaguchi's knowing smirk. Kageyama told himself he was doing a social experiment on how dumbasses worked.

"Yachi and I have been best friends since junior high," Hinata said, as soon as he came over.

Kageyama frowned in confusion, before it clicked that Hinata was trying to carry on the conversation from before. 

Kageyama proceeded to frown again, trying to remember if Yachi ever mentioned Hinata, but couldn't think of any particular moments.

"Don't hurt yourself," Hinata snickered. Kageyama looked a little constipated.

Kageyama glared at Hinata, and was pleased to see him gulp slightly.

"An-anyway," Hinata continued, desperate to move Kageyama's glare off him. "Yachi and Yamaguchi dated the summer before this year, before realizing that they liked being friends more. But our group kind of stuck together, and Tsukishima is regretfully in that group because he and Yamaguchi are sort of a thing. And now we're a full circle that we all know each other, you being Tsukishima's roommate and all."

Kageyama squinted, unsure if Hinata just called him his friend or not. He decided to go with 'or not'.

"What's with the camera?" he blurted, noticing again how Hinata was toying with the zoom lens.

Hinata blinked at the sudden change in topic, and then grinned. "Well you see Bakageyama, people use these fun little things called cameras - like this one - to take pictures of stuff, for like memories and things."

Kageyama wondered if it was possible to die from irritation. "Dumbass! I know what a camera is, why do you have a camera here?"

"Oh," Hinata said, and blinked again. Kageyama ignored the way his long eyelashes looked golden in the light. "Um, I'm a photography major. We've got a giant portfolio due at the end of the fall semester, but we have to hand in some photos tomorrow. Just basic ones, you know? Things we find, um, aesthetically pleasing, and the like. We then have to use those to look for a common theme that we'll base the rest of our photos off." Hinata shrugged, but was smiling slightly, looking down at his camera.

Kageyama really wasn't interested in the fire that lit up his eyes. And he was very glad when his break finished so he could no longer talk to Hinata, and learn everything there was about him and his passion.

-

Kageyama wanted to murder every customer that walked into the Sleepless Crow. It definitely wasn't because the steady stream of people prevented him from talking to Hinata. Even when Nishinoya came in for his shift and they had three people on, the work was busy. Kageyama sighed with relief as he went into the back room to take off his apron and clock out. He grabbed his jacket and bag and said goodbye to Nishinoya and Yamaguchi, eyes sweeping the shop as he walked towards the door.

There was absolutely no twinge of disappointment in Kageyama's stomach as he didn't see the mop of orange hair anywhere.

The burst of chilly air was refreshing as Kageyama walked out into the sunlight, squinting.

"Hey," a voice said. The voice was already far too familiar from this morning. Kageyama's stomach flipped (because he was hungry, not because he was excited or nervous or anything like that). 

"Hey," Kageyama said, still squinting a little from the brightness. After his eyes adjusted to the light, no matter what he told himself, he couldn't ignore the way Hinata's hair lit up in the sun, different colours tumbling all over each other in the mess - orange, red, and gold. He couldn't ignore the gold flecks in Hinata's eyes, nor could he ignore the way they shone in the sunlight and looked like melted chocolate.

It was chilly outside but suddenly Kageyama felt very hot.

Hinata coughed, rubbing the back of his head, breaking the tension. Kageyama frowned, realizing that he looked nervous.

"C-can I photograph you?" Hinata blurted out, just as Kageyama was about to ask if he was okay.

Kageyama's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry if that's weird!" Hinata scrambled for the right words. "I just - I really - I like photos of people, y'know? Like I can catch them in a moment, and find that split second that might be washed away, but then if I can take a picture of it, it's like I'm able to catch that moment, and that memory! And I especially like to take pictures of people I find aesthetically pleasing, because, y'know, if I don't like looking at them, then what's... the point..." Hinata trailed of awkwardly, staring at Kageyama.

Kageyama's brain hurt as it worked through everything Hinata just said.

"Wait, did you just call me hot?" he finally asked.

Hinata's pale cheeks tinged pink. "U-um no, I believe the phrase was 'aesthetically pleasing'," he stuttered.

Despite his best efforts, Kageyama could feel a smile growing on his face. "You called me hot," he said, trying not to sound too pleased.

"You'd be more hot if you didn't look like a serial killer when you smiled."

Kageyama grabbed his head, twisting his hair.

"Stop! Bakageyama, stop!" Hinata howled, scrambling to get away from the other. He turned back to Kageyama warily, who had his usual scowl plastered back on his face. 

There was another tense silence, while Hinata tried to figure out if he was going to need to dodge another hair grab, and Kageyama tried to be grumpy. And then -

"Fine. You can photograph me. But I get to see them before you put them anywhere, and if I think they're stupid you have to delete them. Immediately."

Hinata beamed.

 _Hot_ , he mused. _And bitter. Like coffee._

**Author's Note:**

> lord save me okay
> 
> i don't do well writing things in chronological order, so basically i'm going to be writing this series out of order and keeping an updated timeline at the beginning of each new fic
> 
> HOWEVER when i finish the fic, i'm going to reorder all of them so they're more or less chronological so yeah
> 
> i also don't have a beta reader yet so if you see any mistakes or inconsistencies feel free to point them out
> 
> comments and kudos are always lovely !!


End file.
